First Hour
by Ejunkiet
Summary: He remembered seeing her silhouette during the extractions, but this was the first time they had come across each other in one of the bases. In fact, he surmised, this was the first time he could recall ever meeting her face to face. Shame. Hidan, Konan.


**1 Am**

_AN: Read ALL of it._

_Characters: Hidan and Konan_

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

_Creak._

Hidan looked up sharply from the black and white fuzzed screen in front of him, eyes narrowing on the source of the sound. The door was open, but no one was outside. His eyes narrowed farther, and he got up, slipping quietly to the threshold, peaking out cautiously. No way in hell was he going to let fucking Tobi surprise him again; it had taken hours to get all that peanut butter out of his god damned hair when the retarded fuck had thought that 'of course, the perfect way to greet someone at 1 in the fucking morning is to play fucking pranks on them'. Seeing the hallway also seemingly empty and innocent, he pretended to shrug, and turned back to go inside, hand sliding into his cloak as he retrieved his pike. Stepping across the threshold, he felt the slight disturbance in the air that he was waiting for, and smirked, twirling to the right and striking in one fluid movement, only to hit the blank wall, rupturing a deep hole in the plaster. Cursing fluently, he leapt back, chakra sweeping the hall way, before he tensed, seeing a shadow on the wall in front of him. He gritted his teeth, turning slowly. Damn that little bugge-

He blinked.

A heavily eye shadowed woman stood in front of him, the black of the Akatsuki robe hanging loosely off of her shoulders, revealing the loose grey fishnet top and hip hugging cotton pants that lay beneath them. A frown creased his brow as he wondered who she was, fingers tightening their hold slightly once more around his weapon, before his memory clicked, and he studied her with renewed curiosity. He remembered seeing her faint silhouette during the extractions, but this was the first time they had ever come across each other in one of the bases. In fact, he surmised, as he continued to examine her, this was the first time he could recall ever meeting her face to face. Shame.

There was a slight rustle.

He focussed back on the present to find her raising one eyebrow as she examined him back, light turquoise hair glinting softly in the dim light coming from the kitchen as her fingers idly folded a paper origami flower. He watched as she finished it, and placed it delicately in her hair, before shaking his head slightly, bemused, turning back to go into the living room. Tobi must have _finally_ given up, about fucking time.

A light touch on his shoulder made him stop however, and suddenly she was in front of him, head titled to the side curiously as she took in his features more closely. He watched her in bewilderment as she took a step closer, and then another, backing him up until he was against the hallway wall, right beside the hole he had made. She continued to look at him, head still cocked, and then her hands were on his chest, slipping up to circle round his neck, the soft hairs quivering at her touch. She smoothed her fingers through his hair, and then she was yanking his head down to her level viciously, bringing his face centimeters away from her own. Feeling her breath on his lips, he blinked, and then her lips were on his, softly at first, then more earnest, as her hands slipped back into his hair, entwining and tangling themselves in an unbreakable hold. Surprised but somehow pleased at her forwardness, he kissed her back, hands rising to slip around her waist, and then slide up her back, and she responded by leaning into him even more, tongue grazing his lips. There was a chuckle as his eyes widened, and he looked up to see sapphire eyes gleam mischievously, before he was shoved backwards into the wall, the hands in his hair wrenching his head to the side as she progressed down his jaw line to his neck. Hidan froze as a giggle erupted from her just as she hit collar bone, and he wrenched himself away, startled by the instantly recognisable sound, just in time to see the sapphire eyes bleed to red. He blinked and found himself back in the door way, the hole in the wall opposite mysteriously gone, confusion clouding his features as he stumbled back, before he noticed the man standing in front of him.

There was a moment of silence, before;

"Hidan likes Konan-san!"

He blinked.

Then twitched.

The clearly ecstatic masked man seemed to grin widely through his mask, before bounding off down the hallway, closely followed by a furious Hidan as he shouted at the top of his lungs; "Hidan likes Konnaaan saaaaaan!"

_

* * *

_

_AN: XD This is the beginning of a collaborated series of stories written for every hour of the day with the writer Katiekitten. I will be doing the odd hours, and Katiekitten the even, so go over to her profile to see 2 AM, and watch out for 3 AM on this story. These will be a variety of different pairings, all at least somewhat Akatsuki based._

_...I wrote this one at midnight when I was exhausted, and thus I apologise for an… odd beginning to the series and my obvious lack of experience in the romance area. I hope you at least get a laugh from the ending though. XD;_


End file.
